hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Always the Innocent Characters
Official character page for television program, Always the Innocent. Wee Dead Girl Cherry Soda stars as Wee Dead Girl. "Wee Dead Girl" was born in in 1920, with not much known about her, it is revealed that in 1926 with a tragic accident she either was killed or died. She haunts the other characters and tries to make them suffer, not telling them why though. In series one, she reveals to Heather, who is also six, that she needs to make everyone suffer what they did and that she knows something that will happen to Heather, "something hideous". It is well known that even though she died at six years old, she is seen a few years older than this. Heather believes that she stole someone else's body so she wasn't stuck as a "baby". Alaina Chloe Adams stars as Alaina. She first appears in the pilot episode, moving into her first ever home. Soon enough, Wee Dead Girl begins to try and speak with her, writing on walls and moving clothes into words. Confused by this, Alaina has a breakdown in one episode as Wee Dead Girl laughs and torments her, acting as if she's just a baby. Her friend, Jade, is terrified of entering Alaina's house and has tried to get her to move out several times. Wee Dead Girl watches them almost constantly and mocks Jade's fear. In one episode, Alaina upsets Wee Dead Girl but after she apologises, Wee Dead Girl accepts her apology. After Jade is murdered by Wee Dead Girl, she is devastated and turns on Wee Dead Girl. They have a battle using clothes until Alaina falls out her window and nearly dies. She remains in a coma for the entire third series. In the fourth series, she decides to take revenge on Wee Dead Girl for Jade's death. Pretending to forgive her, they become close once again and Wee Dead Girl shares her life before her own death. Alaina helps Jack and Will to kill off Wee Dead Girl's spirit once and for all. Jade Hilary Yotah stars as Jade. She is friends with Alaina, seen visiting her in various episodes. She lives with her parents but considers moving in with Alaina until she discovers Wee Dead Girl. She is terrified of Alaina's house from then on and Wee Dead Girl uses this against her, mocking and tormenting her at any chance. She is raged when Briar "steals away" Alaina, her behaviour becoming erratic and almost beast-like. She assaults them both on several occasions, causing breakages in the friendship. One night while coming to apologise to Alaina, Wee Dead Girl attacks her in the hallway and murders her. Katy Miranda Kolsh stars as Katy. Seen in episode one, she is good friends with Will. She lives alone but is happiest that way, declaring that she has aggressive tendencies. She remains disbelieving of the Wee Dead Girl story at the start. In the end of series one, it is shown that she may have feelings towards Will as she considers confessing attraction. By series three, she is in a relationship with Will. She helps him with finding tactics to kill off Wee Dead Girl, having accepted that the story is real and that she needs to be defeated. They move away together in the final episode. Will William Knights as Will. Seen in episode one, he is good friends with Katy. While alone in his house, Wee Dead Girl begins writing on his walls in a threatening manner. He later witnesses her running along the hallway, chasing after her but failing to ever reach her. He spends most of the programme fighting with Wee Dead Girl. In series three, he is in a relationship with Katy. Together they help each other find tactics to kill off Wee Dead Girl, which they achieve. They move away together in the final series. Cedi Mila Toleery stars as Cedi. She first appears in episode one. She lives with her mum, Bessie, and younger sister, Emily. She is intrigued by Wee Dead Girl and decides to learn more about her life and death. Because of this, Wee Dead Girl turns on her and starts targetting her. She is brutally murdered by Wee Dead Girl in series two, mirroring how Wee Dead Girl died. Bessie Nelly Saesha stars as Bessie. She first appears in episode one and lives with her two daughters, Cedi and Emily. She is unsure of Wee Dead Girl's intents and tries her best to protect her daughters. She is close friends with Katy. When Cedi is brutally murdered by Wee Dead Girl, she tries to take herself out on three different occasions. Emily Kayla Krinkle stars as Emily. She first appears in episode one and lives with her mum, Bessie, and older sister, Cedi. She is fearful of Wee Dead Girl who targets her in a few episodes. She tries to bond with Heather but fails. Ellen Julia Thomas stars as Ellen. She is first seen in episode one, arguing with Wee Dead Girl who is writing on the walls of her flat. She constantly rants about her and appears to despise her. It is revealed in series three that she is a family member of those who caused the death of Wee Dead Girl. When the rest of the residents find this out, she vanishes. Brian Mason Tath stars as Brian. He is first seen in episode one, helping Alaina move in. He considers her a romantic interest and is often saddened that she doesn't find him it also. He is distressed by the appearance of Wee Dead Girl but decides to learn about her and find out what she wants. He starts dating Adele in late series one and they are soon married. In series three he is found dead and it is discovered that Wee Dead Girl, knowing he had chronic fatigue syndrome, had kept him awake all night for as long as possible before he died of sleep stroke. Adele Jessie Falan stars as Adele. First appearing in episode three, she is best friends with Brian. She argues constantly with Katy over who is the ugliest. She is keen on Bessie's daughter, Emily, which causes most people to be suspicious and disliking of her. She starts dating Brian in late series one and they are soon married. When Wee Dead Girl causes her death, she is ran out of town by Katy. Andrew Jacob Mintal stars as Andrew. First seen in episode three, he moves in with his younger sister Greta. He later reveals to Adele, who he becomes friendly with, that he has cared for Greta ever since the sudden death of their parents. He asks her to not tell anyone about their parents and Adele believes he is hiding something because of this. Throughout series two, all of the residents become suspicious of him after he is overheard discussing, with Greta, their parents death. Wee Dead Girl uses this against them both, tormenting them as she does. In the final episode of series two, Wee Dead Girl causes him to slam his head against a toilet seat seven times, leaving him for dead. At the beginning of series three, he is in hospital but is believed to recover well. Police become suspicious of his attack but he is unsure what to tell them. After Blake starts to make evil comments towards Greta, Andrew tells the police it was Blake who attacked him. After he is arrested Greta tries to make Andrew take back his crime of lies but he refuses, stating that Blake deserves "to be fed to the hounds of hell". In series four Jack and Jeff, the trusty duo, find out that Greta was the one who caused the death of her parents. Andrew and Greta have a dramatic running from the scene scene and are never seen again. Greta Lavender Sassoi stars as Greta. First seen in episode three, she moves in with her older brother Andrew. He later reveals to Adele, who he becomes friendly with, that he has cared for Greta ever since the sudden death of their parents. He asks her to not tell anyone about their parents and Adele believes he is hiding something because of this. The rest of the residents are either suspicious or hating them the entire time they live there. In series four Jack and Jeff, the trusty duo, find out that Greta was the one who caused the death of her parents. Andrew and Greta have a dramatic running from the scene scene and are never seen again. Jack Luke Daruer stars as Jack. Jack was born in 1988. He comes into the program in episode three with his brother, Jeff, and his brothers daughter, Heather. He loves his family and is close to them, promising to protect them from Wee Dead Girl. Jeff Spencer Daruer stars as Jeff. Jeff was born in 1985. He lives with his brother, Jack, and his daughter, Heather. He is close to his daughter and is seen in various scenes bonding with her. He is shocked when Heather reveals to him that Wee Dead Girl and her have discussions and that she is near to finding out the truth of the death, but he lets her try discover the truth. Heather Laina Kareeh stars as Heather. Heather was born in 2007. She lives with her father, Jeff, and her uncle, Jeff. She is close to her father and is seen in various scenes bonding with him. She then reveals to him that Wee Dead Girl and her have discussions and that she is near to finding out the truth to her death, and he agrees to this, supporting her but being unsure. Briar Rowena Diselay stars as Briar. She tells everyone that she has just moved out of home. She soon becomes friends with Alaina, who's best friend, Jade, becomes jealous about. She is described as a "pretty character, a great character for Wee Dead Girl". She also learns about Wee Dead Girl when she enters her house and finds her standing in her bedroom in her nightie. She is shocked by this as Wee Dead Girl gets in her bed and goes to sleep as she disappears. She rushes to tell Alaina, but they find no proof that Wee Dead Girl was ever there.